Sayonara Tetsuya
by Kazu Kirana
Summary: Rindu dan sakit. Dua kata membentuk sebuah arti, Seijuurou pergi menemui Tetsuya bersama sang putra Seiichi. Dan disitulah pusara menjadi saksi bisu ungkapan hati dari Akashi Seijuurou/Warning Inside!/AkaKuro/Long-One Shot!/Happy reading minna XD


_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Terdengar suara langkah di atas rerumputan nan segar, seorang pria berhelai _scarlet_ tengah berjalan sembari menggenggam se-_bucket_ bunga _lily_. Iris heterokrom nya memandang setiap langkah yang ia pijaki, menghiraukan keadaan di sekitarnya.

_Tap._

Ia sampai di salah satu pohon sakura yang saat itu tengah bersemi, menampilkan indahnya kelopak bunga yang bertengger di ranting pohon. Dan bisa terlihat, di bawah pohon tersebut terdapat sebuah batu nisan putih yang terbuat dari batu pualam.

Pria itu—Akashi Seijuurou mulai mengambil posisi berlutut di hadapan nisan itu, ia letakkan bucket bunga itu di depan batu nisan. Setelah itu, ia mulai menatap tulisan yang terpatri di batu nisan tersebut. Pandangannya berubah menjadi pilu. Hatinya masih sakit begitu ia mulai mengusap secara perlahan tulisan yang terpatri di batu nisan tersebut. Sebuah tulisan yang bertuliskan mendiang istrinya. Istri yang paling dicintai seumur hidupnya.

Akashi Tetsuya.

"Hai Tetsuya, aku datang lagi. Bagaimana keadaanmu di surga? Kuharap kau senang dan lebih bahagia disana."

Seijuurou mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada lirih juga terdengar pilu di hati siapapun yang mendengar, ia kepalkan kedua tangannya. Memutar balik memori indah bersama istrinya, atau mungkin memori indah yang berujung akan takdir nan kejam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Sakuya"**_

**By AkashiKazune1**

**Kuroko No Basuke it's belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Warning! typo(s), Shounen-Ai, M-Preg, alur mundur.**

**Genre: Family/Angst**

**Pairing: Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**.**

_Tetsuya,_

_Bagaimana keadaanmu disana?_

_Apakah kau tahu?_

_Tanpamu hari-hariku terasa janggal bahkan kelam_

_Mengingat keceriaan yang selalu terngiang dibenakku_

_Tetsuya…_

_Bisakah kita bertemu sekali lagi?_

_Melepas rindu tiada tara_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seijuurou mendecak kesal, beberapa kali ia harus meregangkan otot serta menghela napas berat. Bagaimana tidak? Hampir tiga hari ini ia terus berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas milik perusahaannya. Sudah menjadi kewajiban Seijuurou sebagai kepala direktur Akashi _Corporation_. Ia mulai melirik jam dinding yang berada di ruang kerjanya. Waktu sudah menujukkan jam sebelas malam.

Fisiknya sudah memberontak untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan, tetapi hati masih bersikeras untuk tetap menyelesaikan beberapa tumpukan dokumen. Ternyata, disaat seperti ini harga diri Seijuurou lebih besar ketimbang fisiknya yang lelah.

Disaat tengah asyik dalam dunianya sendiri, tiba-tiba suara ketukan halus ditangkap oleh pemuda berhelai scarlet ini.

_Tok. Tok. Tok._

"Siapa?"

"Seijuurou-kun, ini aku."

"Tetsuya, masuk saja."

_Kriet._

Seorang pemuda berhelai _bluenette_—Akashi Tetsuya istri dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou, masuk ke dalam ruangan sembari membawa sebuah piring berisikan _cheese cake_ kecil. Di atas _cheese cake_ tersebut terdapat sebuah lilin yang sudah menyala dan bertuliskan angka dua puluh tujuh. Tetsuya mulai mengambil posisi duduk di atas sofa yang terdapat di ruang kerja Seijuurou.

Sementara Seijuurou mengernyitkan kening pertanda bahwa ia bingung, dihampiri sang istri tercinta lalu ia mulai mengambil posisi duduk di samping Tetsuya, menatap sang istri dengan raut penuh tanda tanya.

"Tetsuya? Apa maksudnya ini?"

Tetsuya menoleh dan mendapati raut kebingungan dari sang suami, melihat itu Tetsuya terkekeh geli. Pasalnya wajah Seijuurou sangat lucu ketika bingung, tetapi si empu tidak terima dirinya ditertawakan dengan tidak elit. Wah wah harga diri masih dijunjung tinggi ternyata.

"Katakan Tetsuya."

"Seijuurou-kun tidak ingat?"

Satu gelengan ia dapati. Tetsuya menghela napas sembari memutar bola matanya malas.

"Seijuurou-kun, kau ingat tanggal berapa dan dibulan apa ini?"

"Tanggal dua puluh desember."

"Nah, lalu dalam tanggal tersebut apakah ada suatu hal yang menarik dalam hidupmu?"

Seijuurou mulai berpikir dengan otak jeniusnya, setelah beberapa detik ia bungkam. Baru terpikirkan olehnya kalau sekarang adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Berkutat dengan dokumen ternyata bisa membuat dirinya lupa akan hal terpenting dalam hidupnya. Tetsuya menatap Seijuurou lalu tersenyum manis.

"Otanjoubi omedeteou Seijuurou-kun, aku mencintaimu," ujarnya sembari menyerahkan _cheese cake_ tersebut kepada Seijuurou.

"Arigatou Tetsuya," balas Seijuurou sembari mengecup kening istrinya dengan lembut.

"Nah sekarang buat permohonan."

Seijuurou menuruti perkataan Tetsuya, seolah-olah ia terhipnotis oleh suara lembut nan memukau. Ia tutup kedua kelopak matanya dan mulai mengucapkan permohonan dalam hati. Setelah itu, ia membuka kembali kedua kelopak matanya.

"Ayo tiup lilinnya."

Seijuurou mengangguk, ditiupnya lilin tersebut pertanda bahwa permohonan dan doanya sudah terbawa dengan tiupan lilin. Setelah itu, Seijuurou mulai mengambil cake dan menaruhnya di meja kecil. Lalu, ia mulai mendaratkan kepalanya di atas paha empuk Tetsuya. Saat itu, Tetsuya tengah mengandung delapan bulan pertanda bahwa bulan depan diperkirakan bayinya lahir. Seijuurou mulai mengelus lembut perut buncit Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya, bagaimana _check up_ tadi pagi? Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Tetsuya mengangguk.

"Iya Seijuurou-kun, kata Shintarou-kun semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Sebentar lagi ya."

Setelah itu, Seijuurou membenamkan wajahnya di perut buncit Tetsuya. Melihat itu, Tetsuya hanya bisa tersenyum sembari mengelus pucuk helai milik sang suami.

"Tetsuya, bangunkan aku sekitar dua jam lagi."

"Baiklah."

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar dengkuran halus dari sang empu. Tetsuya menghela napas, sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini ia kesepian karena Seijuurou selalu menyibukkan diri dengan tumpukan dokumen kantor. Ada kalanya Tetsuya ingin mengobrol tentang kondisi kehamilan serta kelahirannya nanti, tetapi saat itu juga Seijuurou lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya. Untuk itu, akhirnya Tetsuya harus mengalah lagi daripada ia harus berdebat dengan Seijuurou yang tidak ada ujungnya.

Tetsuya mulai menatap wajah damai dari sang suami, ia tersenyum manis.

"Oyasuminasai Seijuurou-kun, aku mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi sampai akhir hayatku."

**.**

**.**

_Hei Tetsuya,_

_Bolehkah aku memanjakanmu lagi?_

_Bolehkah aku menemanimu lagi?_

_Bolehkah aku menaburkan benih cintaku padamu lagi?_

_Bolehkah aku mengatakan 'aku merindukanmu' lagi?_

_Bolehkah aku mengatakan 'jangan tidur terlalu malam' atau 'makan makanan bergizi' untukmu lagi?_

_Bolehkah aku merasakan manisnya bibir mungil mu itu?_

_Bolehkah aku melihat senyum manis yang selalu menenangkan hatiku?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**One month later…**_

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Seijuurou semakin sibuk akan pekerjaannya. Terkadang ia harus dinas keluar kota sampai seminggu. Terkadang ia tidak pulang ke rumah dan lebih memilih menginap di apartmen pribadi yang terdapat di kantornya. Terkadang—sering kali ia tak menjawab bahkan menelepon keadaan Tetsuya saat ini dan jujur saja semua ini membuat Tetsuya merasa sangat kesepian.

Saat itu, tepat di hari ulang tahun Tetsuya. Tiga puluh satu Januari. Tepat di hari Minggu pagi nan cerah, Seijuurou masih saja berkutat dengan kerjaannya. Kacamata berlensa minus dengan frame merah tua masih setia bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Di saat tengah asyik berkutat ia diganggu oleh suara ketukan halus dan dengan enaknya sosok tersebut langsung masuk begitu saja tanpa mendapat izin dari sang pemilik ruangan. Dan sosok tersebut menampilkan seorang Akashi Tetsuya yang tengah dilanda raut marah bercampur kekecewaan.

"Seijuurou-kun, bisakah sehari ini saja kau luangkan waktu untukku?"

"Tetsuya, pekerjaan ini lebih penting ketimbang meluangkan waktu untukmu."

_Deg!_

Perkataan Seijuurou seakan-akan menohok hati Tetsuya, kata-kata itu masih tergiang di benaknya. Pekerjaan lebih penting ketimbang dirinya. Jadi kalau begitu untuk apa? Selama ini apa? Tetsuya mulai mengontrol emosinya meski pelupuk mata sudah memanas.

"Seijuurou-kun, pernahkah sekali kau terpikirkan bagaimana rasanya tak dianggap olehmu?" tanya Tetsuya dengan suara bergetar. Seijuurou mendecak kesal, ditatapnya tajam wajah sang istri.

"Apa maksudmu Tetsuya?"

"Kau tidak sadar? Selama ini kau hanya mementingkan pekerjaan itu ketimbang diriku."

"Tetsuya, bisakah kita tidak membahas hal ini?"

"Tidak, kita harus membahas hal ini sekarang juga."

Emosi Seijuurou meluap, tetapi sebisa apapun ia harus bisa memendam emosinya. Ia mulai bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Tetsuya. Sejenak, ia menatap iris _baby blue_ nan teduh itu. Setelah itu, ia mulai menghela napas.

"Tetsuya, aku tahu kau merasa kesepian tetapi sudah tugasku untuk melakukan pekerjaan ini."

"Oh ya? Apakah pekerjaan itu sampai membuatmu lupa untuk menanyakan kondisi darah dagingmu?"

"Tetsuya hentikan."

"Semua pekerjaan itu perlahan mulai membuatmu melupakan keluarga kecilmu sendiri! Pernahkah kau berpikir untuk sehari saja tidak berkutat dengan pekerjaan merepotkan itu? Tidak! Kau egois Seijuurou-kun!"

"Tetsuya! Aku melakukan ini demi menghidupi keluarga kita! Juga menjalankan tugasku sebagai ahli waris keluarga!"

"Tapi tidak segitunya juga! Kau egois! Kau bodoh! Kau kejam, Seijuurou-kun! Menelantarkan istri hanya untuk pekerjaan bodoh itu!" teriak Tetsuya sembari memukul dada bidang Seijuurou. Kristal bening sudah mengalir dengan deras membasahi paras imutnya. Saat itu, emosi serta perasaannya dikeluarkan. Melihat itu, Seijuurou tak tinggal diam, ia mulai memegangi kedua tangan Tetsuya yang siap untuk memukulnya lagi.

"Kau bilang aku kejam?! Huh! Jika aku kejam sudah kutinggalkan kau dari dulu!"

Mendengar itu, iris _baby blue_ itu membulat sembari menatap dalam iris heterokrom sang suami. Apa maksudnya? Apa maksud dari perkataan Seijuurou?

"Apa….maksudmu?"

Seijuurou bungkam, ia mulai mencerna kata-kata yang barusan ia katakan dan betapa bodohnya ia. Bukan maksud dirinya untuk meninggalkan Tetsuya, tetapi kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja. Efek dari emosinya yang terpendam. Seijuurou buru-buru memegang kedua bahu istrinya dan menatap manik baby blue itu. Berusaha meyakinkan Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya lupakan perkataanku tadi."

Kristal bening mengalir lebih deras dari kedua pelupuk mata Tetsuya dan membuat Seijuurou merutuki kebodohannya.

"Tetsu—"

"Jadi selama ini, kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"Tetsuya—"

"Khuh! Betapa bodohnya aku."

"Tetsuya dengarkan—"

"KAU ADALAH PRIA PALING KEJAM SEIJUUROU-KUN!" teriak Tetsuya. Ia sudah tak bisa apa-apa lagi. Pikirannya sudah tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih lagi, ia menganggap bahwa selama pernikahannya ini ia hanya sebagai parasit dalam kehidupan Seijuurou tetapi kenyataannya tidak. Ini semua kesalah pahaman dan semua ini disebabkan oleh Seijuurou yang saat itu melonjak tanpa mencerna pekataannya.

"Tetsuya dengarkan—Tetsuya!"

Tetsuya mencengkram lengan Seijuurou erat, saat itu wajah Tetsuya tak bisa digambarkan. Perlahan kedua tungkai kakinya melemas dan hampir jatuh jika Seijuurou tak segera menopangnya.

"Tetsuya! Tetsuya! Bertahanlah!"

"Sei-seijuurou-kun…ukh…sakit sekali…"

Panik. Ya, Seijuurou panik saat itu juga. Ketika ia hendak menggendong Tetsuya betapa terkejut dirinya mendapati darah yang mengalir membasahi kimono biru muda milik sang istri. Dengan gesit, Seijuurou segera menggendong Tetsuya ala bridal style dan langsung melesat keluar dari ruang kerja menuju mobil mewah miliknya. Untung saja, saat itu Karoku—butler pribadi Seijuurou sedang berada di luar.

"Karoku! Segera keluarkan mobil!"

"Untuk ap—"

"Cepat lakukan! Tetsuya harus kerumah sakit sekarang juga!"

Tanpa alasan apapun, Karoku sudah tahu dan ia langsung segera mengeluarkan mobil mewah Seijuurou. Di satu sisi, Seijuurou mendapati wajah Tetsuya yang sudah pucat pasi.

"Sei…-kun sakit…"

"Bertahanlah Tetsuya!"

**.**

**.**

_Maaf, maaf, maaf,_

_Tetsuya bisakah kita mengulang kembali?_

_Mengulang dimana masa-masa indah itu terjadi?_

_Dimana aku akan menebus dosa_

_Disaat kau tengah membutuhkan sosokku_

_Aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini, Tetsuya sudah berada di ruangan bersalin. Segala peralatan medis sudah lengkap berada di ruangan tersebut, disaat itu Midorima Shintarou seorang mantan rekan SMP sekaligus dokter kandungan yang akan menangani persalinan Tetsuya. Seijuurou sendiri sudah berada di samping Tetsuya smebari menggenggam erat tangan sang istri, seakan-akan tidak ingin melepaskan.

"Tetsu, dorong sebisa mungkin."

Tetsuya mulai mendorong sebisa mungkin, demi keselamatan sang anak ia rela melakukannya. Mungkin terdengar asing bila pria melahirkan secara normal, tetapi itulah kenyataannya. Seijuurou menggenggam erat sembari memberi semangat kepada sang istri, agar selalu kuat serta teguh.

"Ayo dorong Tetsu! Kau pasti bisa nodayo!"

Tetsuya semakin mendorong dengan sekuat tenaga, meski peluh mulai membasahi tubuh, air mata berlinang dari sudut mata, teriakan serta erangan perlahan menggerogoti tenggorokannya. Ia tidak peduli. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah fokus mendorong agar keselamatan bayi tak terancam.

"Bagus! Kepalanya sudah terlihat!"

"Tetsuya! Kau pasti bisa!"

"Sedikit lagi!"

"Tetsuya!"

"Oooeekkk…"

Seijuurou bungkam begitu mendengar suara tersebut, suara yang sudah lama tak ia jumpai. Ia mulai menatap Shintarou yang sudah menyuruh beberapa suster untuk segera membersihkan sosok tersebut. Lalu, tak lama kemudian suster tersebut menghampiri Seijuurou sembari menggendong seorang bayi. Perlahan sang suster menyerahkan bayi tersebut kepada Seijuurou dan dengan senang hati Seijuurou menggendong bayi tersebut.

"Selamat Akashi-san, bayi laki-laki yang sehat," ujar suster tersebut dengan ramah.

Bayi itu memiliki helai yang sama dengan Seijuurou dan parasnya juga sungguh benar-benar jiplakan Akashi Seijuurou sekali. Perlahan sang bayi mulai membuka matanya dan menampakkan iris _baby blue_ yang teduh dan nyaman, benar-benar mewariskan manik dari sang ibunda. Perlahan, air mata Seijuurou mulai mengalir, tangisan bahagia. Mendapati sang putra lahir secara sehat baik fisik maupun psikis.

Seijuurou mulai memperlihatkan sang bayi kepada Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya, lihat bukankah ia mirip denganku?"

Tetsuya tak membalas pertanyaan Seijuurou, melainkan tersenyum tipis sembari menitikkan air mata. Entah kenapa, perlahan napas Tetsuya semakin pelan serta pendarahan yang terus mengalir.

"Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuurou agak panik, diserahkannya sang bayi kepada suster.

Napas Tetsuya agak tersenggal-senggal, melihat itu dengan sigap Shintarou langsung cepat-cepat memberikan pertolongan.

"Tetsu! Bertahanlah!" ujarnya sembari berusaha memberikan pertolongan pertama, mulai dari pemberian _in healer_ sampai ke tahap selanjutnya. Melihat pergerakan Shintarou, ketakutan makin melanda sang pemuda berhelai scarlet itu. Shintarou malah makin panik begitu pendarahan terus berlanjut tanpa adanya berhenti sekalipun, bisa-bisa Tetsuya akan kehabisan darah dan—

—meninggal.

Iris _baby blue_ itu dengan lemah mulai memandang sang suami, perlahan Tetsuya mengulurkan tangan ke arah Seijuurou dan dengan senang hati sang suami menggenggam uluran tangan sang istri. Disaat itu, ia mengunci pergerakan iris heterokrom. Begitu dingin tetapi hangat jika ditilik lebih dalam lagi, tetapi kedua bola mata itu menyiratkan ketakutan juga kecemasan yang amat dalam.

"Seijuurou-kun," ujarnya lemah sembari menatap paras tampan sang suami.

"Ya, Tetsuya?"

"Seijuurou-kun, bila aku tidak ada di dunia ini, kumohon satu hal kepadamu. Tolong jaga anak kita ya."

Mendengar itu, kedua iris heterokrom membulat dengan sempurna. Ketakutan makin menggebu-gebu di hati.

"Apa maksudmu Tetsuya?"

"Iya, kumohon kepadamu untuk selalu menjaga buah hati kita. Aku ingin kau selalu ada di sampingnya, menemani ia serta membimbing dia. Seperti dinding yang akan ia lampaui nanti."

Perlahan suara Tetsuya semakin melemah, genggaman di tangan Seijuurou pun semakin lemah. Terlihat dari kedua sudut mata terdapat kristal bening yang meluncur dengan mulusnya membasahi pipi porselen milik Tetsuya. Sejujurnya, Tetsuya tidak ingin berakhir seperti ini. Ia masih ingin merasakan kehangatan dari Seijuurou serta menyalurkan kehangatan itu kepada anaknya sendiri. Tapi apa daya, Tuhan berkata lain. Tuhan sudah mempunyai cara tersendiri. Karena apapun yang terjadi itu adalah rahasia Tuhan, manusia hanya bisa menjalankan.

"Te-tetsuya?!" seru Seijuurou dengan nada panik, pasalnya tangan Tetsuya semakin lama semakin dingin. Tanpa disadari, kristal bening mulai membasahi pipi Seijuurou, persetan bila harga dirinya turun yang jelas ia tak ingin kehilangan sosok dari sang istri tercinta.

"Arigatou Seijuurou-kun, untuk semua yang pernah kau berikan untukku."

Ketakutakan. Kepanikan. Sakit. Tiga kata membentuk sebuah arti.

"Tetsuya! Jangan pernah kau berkata seperti itu dihadapanku!"

Tetsuya hanya tersenyum mendapati egois Seijuurou muncul kembali.

"Aku tahu itu, untuk itu meski aku telah tiada janganlah bersedih."

Seijuurou semakin menggenggam erat tangan mungil itu, tak mau melepas sedikitpun.

"Kau milikku dan aa yang sudah menjadi milikku tidak boleh direbut, kuperintahkan kau untuk selalu ada disisiku, Tetsuya!"

Kristal bening semakin mengalir, tak peduli bila harga diri telah jatuh.

"Arigatou Seijuurou-kun, sayonara."

Perlahan kedua kelopak mata itu menutup kedua iris _baby blue_ yang teduh, serta tangan itu pun jatuh dari genggaman erat Seijuurou.

Tak ada deru napas. Tak ada nadi. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Kini sang empu telah tertidur selamanya, meninggalkan sejuta kenangan bersama sang suami.

"Tetsuya!"

Si _scarlet_ tidak mau berpisah dari si _bluenette_, tetapi apapun yang terjadi Tuhan telah menentukan jalan takdri bagi keduanya. Untuk itu, sekeras apapun si _scarlet_ tidak mungkin bisa mengembalikkan si _bluenette_ seperti dulu.

"Tetsuya, kuperintahkan kau untuk bangun!"

Si _scarlet_ semakin mengguncang-guncang tubuh mungil itu dengan kasar, tetapi pergerakan itu dihentikan oleh si _dark green_—Shintarou. Sebisa apapun, Shintarou menyuruh para susetr untuk membawa Seijuurou keluar dari ruangan meski ada beberapa berontakan sekalipun.

"Hentikan! Tetsuya, Tetsuya!"

"Akashi-san sudahlah, bagaimanapun juga Anda harus rela melepas istri Anda."

"Diam! Aku Akashi Seijuurou, aku absolut dan tidak bisa dibantah sekalipun! Tetsuya, Tetsuya!"

Tetapi apa daya, beribu-ribu Seijuurou memanggil nama itu sang empu tidak akan bangun dari tidurnya. Rasa sakit itu akan selalu berbekas di hati sang Akashi Seijuurou, meski ia telah merelakan kepergian Tetsuya tetapi kenangan indah yang dibangun oleh mereka berdua merupakan moment yang tidak bisa dilupakan sama sekali.

**.**

**.**

_Kini kau tinggalah kenangan_

_Seberapa keras aku memanggil dan seberapa keras aku menyuruhmu kembali_

_Kau tidak akan kembali_

_Karena, kini kau sudah menikmati kehidupan kekal dan abadi_

_Kehidupan dimana orang akan merasakan kebahagian tiad atara_

_Benarkah itu, Tetsuya?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mengingat kejadian itu, kristal bening semakin mengalir membasahi pipi porselen milik Seijuurou. Begitu ia mengingat kembali, hatinya menjadi sakit dan hancur berkeping-keping. Rasanya mengingat kenangan itu bagaikan seribu jarum menohok tepat di hati Seijuurou, ya sakit ditinggalkan orang dicintai memang lebih menyakitkan.

Seijuurou mulai menghirup napas lalu menghembuskan secara perlahan, ia seka air mata yang tadi membasahi pipi porselen itu. Setelah itu, ia mulai menatap batu nisan Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya, kau tahu? Seiichi tumbuh dengan sehat, selain itu aku bisa merasakan kelembutan yang sama sepertimu. Sepertinya ia lebih dominan mewarisi sifatmu ketimbang diriku."

Perlahan, tatapan itu berubah menjadi nanar. Tiba-tiba saja, datang seorang bocah berusia lima tahun sembari membawa sebatang bunga. Bocah itu—Akashi Seiichi anak dari kedua pasangan itu berjalan dengan kebingungan begitu mendapati sang ayah menatap batu nisan dengan lirih.

"Tou-san, doushita? Kenapa tou-san menangis?" tanyanya dengan keheranan.

Mendengar itu, Seijuurou buru-buru bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa. Kemudain, ia menatap sang putra dengan lembut.

"Tadi mata tou-san kelilipan."

"Benarkah? Tou-san tidak berbohong?"

"Iya benar sayang."

"Kalau tou-san kangen sama kaa-san, tou-san boleh cerita kok ke Seiichi," ujar bocah itu dengan riang.

Bungkam, Seijuurou bungkam. Anak itu, argghh Seijuurou susah untuk mendeskripsikannya. Kenapa? Seiichi memang bocah berusia lima tahun, tetapi di balik itu semua ia berhati malaikat. Meski Seijuurou merasa dingin tanpa ada Tetsuya disisinya setiap malam, bocah itu pasti selalu datang lalu tidur di kamar Seijuurou tanpa sepengatahuan si pemilik. Tanpa disadari, Seiichi seperti Tetsuya, seakan-akan Tetsuya berada di balik tubuh mungil itu.

Seijuurou hanya bisa tersenyum sembari mengacak-acak helai yang serupa seperti dirinya, lalu memperhatikan duplikat dirinya dengan lembut.

"Tentu, tou-san akan bercerita bila tou-san rindu dengan kaa-san mu itu."

"Tou-san, apakah kaa-san sekarang bahagia di alam sana?"

"Tentu saja, apakah Seiichi ingin melihat kaa-san?"

"Un, terkadang meski dari foto, Seiichi selalu kesepian. Seiichi ingin merasakan kehangatan dari seorang ibu."

"Baiklah, tapi akau kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Kaa-san akan selalu hidup disini," jawab Seijuurou sembari menunjuk dada mungil milik Seiichi.

"Di hati?"

"Iya, meski Seiichi merasa kesepian jangan takut karena kaa-san akan selalu berada di hatimu juga di hati tou-san."

Mendengar itu, senyuman ceria tersungging di paras mungil Seiichi. Segera ia menggandeng tangan Seijuurou dan menariknya membuat si empu kebingungan.

"Tou-san, ayo kita pulang dan merayakan hari ulang tahun kaa-san dirumah," ujarnya dengan riang.

"Baikah, ayo," ujar Seijuurou dengan senyuman. Keduanya saling bergandengan tangan lalu berjalan menyusuri rerumputan segar di atas tanah, sesekali terdengar suara tawaan renyah dari keduanya. Entah mereka tengah membahas topik apa, tapi yang pasti untuk menghibur keduanya.

**.**

**.**

_Hei Tetsuya_

_Terima kasih kau sudah mengajarkanku apa itu arti kasih sayang_

_Terima kasih kau sudah mengajarkanku apa itu arti kehangatan seseorang_

_Terima kasih juga sudah mengajarkanku apa itu arti dari cinta_

_Aku berjanji dengan sepenuh jiwaku bahwa apapun yang terjadi_

_Aku akan melindungi Seiichi, darah dagingku, dan anak dari kita berdua_

_Tetsuya_

_Semoga kau bahagia di alam sana_

_Aku berdoa untuk kebahagianmu_

_Meski kau telah tiada_

_Kau akan terus hidup di hati kami berdua_

_Selamanya…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

Yatta! Akhirnya selesai juga XD

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mampir untuk membaca, btw gimana dengan ceritanya? Rame kah? Sedih kah? Atau gak nyambung? Wkwkwkwk :v

Sebenarnya sih ini untuk KuroAka Day's tetapi sepertinya gak nyambung ke tema ya._. Oke deh, Kazu mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya bila banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini^^

Nah setelah membaca, jangan lupa berikan saran, kritik serta komentar melalui kolom review yang sudah disediakan. Satu review sangat berarti bagi author sableng kaya Kazu XD

Saa~ Review please?^^


End file.
